In recent years, analysis apparatuses each equipped with a microfluidic device have been used as analysis apparatuses having small sizes and excellent portability. In the analysis apparatuses each equipped with a microfluidic device, the sending, dilution, concentration, analysis and so on of a sample can be carried out in a micro flow path.
In the microfluidic device, a micro pump is provided for the purpose of sending a sample or the like in the micro flow path. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a micro pump produced using a light-responsive gas-generating material.
Patent Document 2 discloses a gas-generating agent which comprises an aliphatic polyether having an azidomethyl group and a hydroxy group in side chains. Patent Document 3 discloses a composition containing a glycidyl azide polymer. Non-patent document 1 discloses a glycidyl azide polymer (GAP) having a methyl azide group in a side chain as a terminal-hydroxy-group polyether and a method for producing the glycidyl azide polymer (GAP).
Patent Documents 4 and 5 do not disclose any use application of a micro pump, but disclose compositions each containing a gas-generating agent.
In Patent Document 4, it is described that the surface of a glass plate having, attached thereto, a layer containing a gas-generating agent is treated with a silane coupling agent. In Patent Document 4, the silane coupling agent is not contained in the layer containing the gas-generating agent.
Patent Document 5 discloses a multilayer sheet which comprises a layer containing a gas-generating agent and a layer containing an amino-type silane coupling agent. In Patent Document 5, the layers in the multilayer sheet are formed using different compositions from each other, and the gas-generating agent and the amino-type silane coupling agent are used separately in different layers.